Best First School Date Ever
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a short story about how Mike and Tina first met. It is all about Tike with harldy anyone else.


"I can't believe we let Puck talk us into this. Why was it so important for him to be in the Glee club anyway? At least some of the cheerios are in it already." I heard Matt say as I was standing at my locker just around the corner from their voices. "I don't think it will be as bad as you make it out to be. We will get to dance and agree that the girls aren't that bad either." Mike replied. "I have my eye on Santana. I'm hoping this will get me on her good side. I would love to see what Puck brags about all the time." Matt said causing me to roll my eyes. "I think it would be nice to get to know the others in the group that we don't know. I have no idea who the one guy in the wheelchair is or the short girl with black hair." Mike said. "Do you mean Berry or the Asian girl? Wait, do you already know the Asian girl? Since your mom is like the welcoming party for the Asian community." "I was talking about Berry. I have no idea who the other is either. I have never seen her before today. I did like her highlights though and she…" They had walked around the corner and saw me a few feet away from them and stopped talking. "Hey, you are Tina, right?" Matt asked. "Y-yes, I'm g-glad you g-guys joined g-glee. It will b-be nice to have m-more guys." I replied trying not to stutter too badly. "Yeah we were happy to do it. It will be nice to be able to dance in public." Mike said causing me to start blushing for some strange reason. "I w-will see you g-guys later." I said closing my locker and heading down the hallway to meet up with my big sister.

It had been a few weeks since the new members had signed up for glee and everything was finally on track. Rachel had her little fit and had returned and I actually had a date for this afternoon with Artie. We were going to ride up and down the halls of school in the wheelchairs and have a really great time. That was until I told him that my stutter was fake and he left me crying to myself and causing me to end up here on the stage. I had been lying at the edge just looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out why I was so stupid and actually told him that. Of course he would freak out, how could he not. I closed my eyes hoping I would be able to open them back up and realize it was just a dream. Only when I opened my eyes I saw a tall Asian guy standing close to my head looking down at me. "Are you ok?" He asked causing me to sit straight up and him to come and sit next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked wiping my eyes dry. "The stage door was open and I thought I had forgotten a glee practice. So I came in here to make sure. Why were you crying?" He asked me trying to be polite. "It's really nothing. I was just trying to kill some time before my sister showed up." I said wondering why a jock would be so interested. "I'm not like the others. I want the glee club to know that I would never hurt you guys in anyway. No one believes me though; they just see the jacket and think we are all the same. They don't realize that I'm just like them. I am a really good dancer but if I try to dance anywhere other than my room, the other jocks would be beating me up. Would you like to see some of my badass dancing?" He asked me and I just shrugged my shoulder and nodded my head. He took his phone out and set it to play an upbeat song and started to dance around the stage then. I just watched him in awe; he really was an amazing dancer. The song had ended and he started to walk back towards me and the phone. I thought he was going to turn it off but instead he held his hand out for me to join him. Taking it hesitantly, I stood up and started dancing with him for song after song.

It seemed like we had been dancing for hours instead of a half an hour before we sat back down. "You really are amazing!" I said trying to catch my breath. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. So, I have a question for you. Why have I not seen you around before? My mom knows all of the Asian families that live here and I didn't know you went here until glee." I looked back at his smiling and genuinely curious face and decided just to go ahead and tell him. "My sister and I were born in Korea but were adopted by my mom and dad when I was born. They had wanted a baby, me, but the orphanage didn't want us separated. So they went ahead and adopted Lisa as well." He just smiled back, "Yeah that would explain it. I will have to let my mom know she is failing at her job and that there are some Asians in Lima who haven't been properly welcomed." He said laughing causing me to giggle a little too. I glanced down at my watch then and realized Lisa should be outside waiting for me. "I better get going. Thanks for talking to me, I will see you tomorrow." I told him standing up and grabbing my bag. "No problem, I had a really good time. Maybe next time we could make our little school date last longer." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet. "That sounds perfect. Bye Mike." I waved over my shoulder as I walked away. "Bye Tina" he said as I started to head to the door. That was the best first date ever I thought to myself forgetting completely about Artie.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I want to write a few little short stories like this one before I write some more chapters for School Crushes. I hope you liked this one! Please leave your comments; they are all great and welcome all of them! Thanks **


End file.
